Archamus
of the Imperial Fists Legion.]] Archamus was a Captain of the Imperial Fists Legion who served as the commander of the Huscarls, the Honour Guard of the Primarch Rogal Dorn. Archamus was less emotional and more in tune with the emotions of his gene-father than the VII Legion's First Captain Sigismund. Archamus was a highly suspicious and detail-oriented individual, He displayed great disdain for and suspicion of the Word Bearers even before they revealed their treachery, almost as if he had sensed it upon them. History Archamus was born with the name Kye on Inwit in the early ninth century of the 30th Millennium. After Rogal Dorn met with an expeditionary fleet of the Great Crusade commanded by the Emperor and swore his oath to serve the Imperium of Man, Kye was one of the first natives of Inwit to be inducted into the VII Legion under his command, an honored fraternity that later became known in the Legion as "The First." During his training as an Aspirant, Kys bonded closely with his squadmates Archamus and Yonnad. As part of the brutal training, the trio were forced to fight Combat Servitors together. During one such action Archamus died saving Kye's life. When Kye was subsequently inducted into the Imperial Fists and said his vows before Rogal Dorn, he took the oath name Archamus in honour of his lost friend. Archamus would eventually rise to become Dorn's trusted praetorian and captain of his Huscarls honour guard. Throughout the Great Crusade and then the Horus Heresy, all of the members of The First save Archamus were slain, leading to his new appellation "the Last of the First." During the Solar War, Archamus was charged with investigating Alpha Legion activity across the Sol System. Working with his trusted second Sergeant Kestros and the Luna Selenar gene-cult psyker Andromeda-17, Archamus was eventually able to deduce that the Alpha Legion intended to assault Pluto. During the subsequent battle, Archamus was impaled by Alpharius himself as Rogal Dorn arrived. As Dorn and Alpharius clashed, the wounded Huscarl saw that Alpharius was prepared to deliver a killing stroke and tried to intervene, but reeled harmlessly off of the Alpha Legion Primarch's Pale Spear. Archamus was unaware that Dorn had actually seen the death stroke coming, and the Imperial Fists Primarch had chosen to deliberately step into the blow in an attempt to pin Alpharius in place by lodging his weapon in Dorn's own flesh. Dorn succeeded in slaying the treacherous Primarch with his own massive Chainsword, Storm's Teeth. In a rare moment of deep emotion, Dorn admitted to his gene-son that he had failed him. But as Archamus died, he rejected this, for he was not the Primarch's son but his praetorian, and he had done his duty. In the aftermath of Archamus' death, his second-in-command Kestros became commander of the Huscarls. Kestros also took up the name of Archamus in memory of his commander. Sources *''Crimson Fist'' (Novella) by John French *''Old Earth'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme, Chs. 30-31 *''Praetorian of Dorn'' (Novel) by John French, "Gifts from the Father," Part 4, Chs. 4-6 *''The Purge'' (Novella) by Anthony Reynolds Category:A Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Fists Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines